Just Confess
by Shoyukine
Summary: What could go wrong with Lucy's confession? (Summary sucks, I know. But please read) ONE-SHOT NaLu


**A/N: YO! It's Sho!**

**Please enjoy the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>This is it! She's finally gonna do it! No going back now!<p>

Lucy thought to herself as she skipped giddily down the school halls. She hummed a nice cheerful tune as her right hand, where she was currently holding her love letter, swayed beside her back and forth.

She took a deep breath as she examined the left hall and the right. "Where did he go again? Hmm, I'm pretty sure I saw him go this way," She whispered to herself, scratching the top of her blonde head in irritation.

"Ah, screw it," She then continued her pace towards the left hall.

While walking, Lucy felt her stomach drop down even further and the nervousness that her courage already managed to fend off this morning come back to her. She scowled. If she doesn't find him soon then she thinks she would have to just give up. The anxiety's killing her!

"Come on Lucy. You can do this. You have assured yourself countless times already. Don't give up!" She exclaimed quietly, nodding her head to encourage herself.

With that thought in mind, she continued her search so that she could finally confess to the guy she has been in love with for 2 years now.

Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

><p><em>2 years before<em>

I'm late. I'm dead. I'm so fucking screwed.

Lucy thought as her eyes that are now wide awake due to the current situation, stared at the alarm clock as the long hand now reached its quarter point. To _seven_.

.

.

.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled as she jumped off the bed, being face-planted against the floor though standing up just as quick as 2 seconds. Racing while stripping her pajamas off towards the shower, tripping and trying to avoid stepping on all of her school projects that were scattered everywhere on the floor simultaneously, she didn't notice she was already doing acrobatic moves and tumbling like crazy all over the place until she finally found herself trying to get her toothbrush while currently doing a one-hand stand.

"I seriously have stop doing this sometime. Stupid habit," Lucy muttered as she quickly stood up and dived into the shower with the brush in her mouth, not worrying about how hard her head throbbed when it hit the bathroom's marbled floors and just proceeding to just make the water run, dampening her blonde hair. '_Ugh, I hate waking up to a day like this_' Lucy thought. Sighing in irritation, she shook her head.

"Guess it better be worth it."

* * *

><p>"Class 1-A, class 1-A, class 1-A, class 1-A, class 1-A," Lucy chanted as she ran through the now empty school halls, panic clearly running through her veins as she struggled to find her class all the while carrying her bag with only one strap on her right arm.<p>

"Damn it. First number in mathematics and first letter in the alphabet, why dafuq can't I find it?" she cursed out, clearly not having any progress at all when she found herself already outside of campus. "Levy probably hates me now. Guess I'll just have to wait till next period."

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Lucy settled down on the school fountain. Seeing as she seemed to be more late than usual, she guessed she just had to think of an excuse as to why she's late this time. She'll probably be dead before she could even say the first word to Erza so that might be a problem.

A BIG problem.

Trembling at the thought of angering the scarlet-haired woman, Lucy fished out her physics book from inside her bag, deciding to just spend the hour studying to make it at least a _little _worth the while. Maybe it'll at least spare a small part of her life. Which is a good thing, and a bad thing at the same time. It might spare her a part of her 15 years of existence, but if you don't have a cake to top it all off in front of the Titania then you can just simply say you're doomed. Big time.

Lucy was just seconds away from opening the gigantic book when she heard a meow from above her. Curious, she looked up to see a little blue cat standing on top of the probably about ten feet tall water fountain with a purely terrified look on its face.

"A cat? How'd it get up there?" Lucy murmured quietly, confused. But when she looked down to see where it was standing on she sweat dropped.

The top of the fountain's shape was a fish.

"Seriously," the blonde muttered to herself, shaking her head "Even Plue can clearly see it's made of stone. And he's a _dog_."

The cat meowed loudly at her as if it was offended and Lucy sighed. "Guess we'll have to get you down. And stop jumping! Geez, it's not like you have wings and you can just fly freely and onto the ground!"

Standing on the edge of the fountain while trying to maintain her balance, Lucy reached out for the cat. "Come on, you're smart right? Now just jump into my hands and we'll go look for your owner." She encouraged, smiling.

The cat looked like it hesitated for a moment before it cocked his head at her skeptically, making the blonde drop her head down in dejection. _'I didn't know this cat was __**that **__smart' _Lucy thought.

"Come on cat, I still have to study." Lucy whined at the blue feline. "Can you please just jump now? I value my life very much so can we please just go look for your owner so I can have more time?"

The cat still didn't budge.

"Damn it." Lucy got into a thinking position until a light bulb seemed to have lit up on top of her blonde head.

"Hey cat." The cat faced her. Lucy smiled.

"I think I still have some leftover fish in my bag for breakfast. Want some?" Lucy saw drool drop down from its mouth before it nodded at her enthusiastically. She giggled, raising her outstretched arms towards it, "Then jump!"

The cat more than obliged as it pounced towards her chest, completely missing her arms resulting into the blonde falling down from the fountain's edges. Lucy didn't seem to mind as the cat tickled her with its blue fur, making her giggle while she sat up straight. "Geez, if I shaved your fur just to give you one piece of fish then you'd probably agree, wouldn't you?"

The cat nodded, meowing. It jumped off of Lucy and walked towards her bag that was still hanging off the side of the fountain, the little blue feline opening it with ease and its head disappearing inside the bag to peek inside it.

Lucy raised both her brows. "Guess the owner's a student. How else would it know how to open a bag made from this school's formality?" she muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, the cat that was currently rummaging the contents inside Lucy's bag finally found its breakfast, carrying it by its mouth and returning to the blonde's side, all the while purring and nibbling the fried fish little by little. Lucy stared at it.

"Now that I think about it this is my first time to see a cat with such an odd color for fur." She said while petting its head. "Ne cat, why's your fur blue?"

"My idiotic friends dyed his fur blue." Lucy's eyes widened as she eyed the cat. "OMG, you talk?!"

The cat seemed confused as it shook his head at her. "Then who spoke just now?" Lucy looked around.

"That would be me." When Lucy's eyes landed on the guy that had somehow ended up kneeling about 30 inches in front of her, she instantly froze.

The guy in front of her had _pink _hair, and he was currently wearing the school jersey, meaning he schooled here. He had tanned skin and Lucy predicted he was at least one foot taller than her.

Inside Lucy's mind, his face was just the right definition for cute and handsome that her whole body just seemed to freeze.

"Name's Natsu Dragneel. What's yours?" he grinned at her, making the blonde's face now beet red.

"L-Lucy. L-L-Lucy He-Heartfilia." Lucy stammered out, smiling back "I-Is he your c-cat?" she asked, shakily pushing the still eating cat towards him.

"Yeah. His name's Happy. He probably got inside my bag accidently again. Where'd you find him?"

"O-On top of the f-fountain." Lucy watched as he eyed the top of the fountain while squinting his eyes at the bright daylight, nearly chuckling when she saw the same exact reaction she had on his face.

"Typical." Lucy found herself staring at his face as he ruffled up Happy's blue fur, the cat hissing at him once again for interrupting his meal. In fact, she felt her face redden even more when she realized she had been staring at him a bit longer than she should have.

Standing up abruptly, Lucy collected her physics books and shoved it back inside her bag, tossing it over her shoulder as she sped walked away from the now confused pink-haired boy, waving at him. "I still h-have c-c-class to go to. So s-see ya!"

Not sparing him anymore glances, she went off to look for a new place to study in with a huge blush on her face, clearly stating that this is the start of Lucy Heartfilia's mature life as she finally knew what love meant. Well, duh, because she's finally _in love_.

Well, she surely found that out after realizing she was thinking about the pink-haired boy instead of studying for the rest of the hour.

* * *

><p><em>A year before<em>

It has been a year since our dear Lucy Heartfilia have started having a crush on the most popular boy on campus, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy didn't really acknowledge it at first, seeing as her stubborn self would clearly state that having secret crushes are childish. Though the thought was quickly dismissed when she found herself trying to steal glances at the pink-haired boy without being caught.

Guess she didn't want to call herself childish.

Throughout the year, she went through the normal stages of a teenage girl who has a crush. She starts daydreaming about his face often, and she nearly thought she was going insane when the dreams started. Lucy started talking about him a lot to her best friend Levy, but she didn't really go as crazy as stalking like Juvia when in love.

But now, it was finally the last stage, or at least that's what she thought anyway, confession.

Don't get her wrong, Lucy's an honest person, but when it finally came to these kinds of situations it makes her want to go die in a hole before she can even utter a syllable.

And she kept on failing to do it.

_First Attempt:_

Lucy poked her head inside the cafeteria doors, eyes beaming when she found the pink-haired boy sitting next to a shirtless man on his usual lunch table laughing, his grinning face yet again resulting into another blush to form on the blonde's face.

"Okay Heartfilia. You can do this." She took a deep breath and huffed. "You can do this."

But before Lucy could even make it to 6 steps, she tripped right in front of her friends' table. They just sighed when they saw that her shoes were untied, the same thought running through their heads.

'Idiot.'

**X**

_Second Attempt:_

Lucy found Natsu sitting all alone on the boat while their history class was on a field trip, seeing it as a chance to finally confess to him. Mustering up all the courage she could get, she marched towards him.

"Hey, Natsu-san." Lucy called out to him, but when she didn't get a response it started to seem harder for her to do it.

"Oi! Natsu-san! Are you alright?!" She called out louder, now running faster towards his boat.

When she finally arrived next to his slouching figure she gaped.

He had motion sickness!

"No way…" Lucy moaned out, though it looked like Natsu's moans were too loud for her to even be heard.

Well, that chance ended up flushing down the toilet when Natsu puked on Lucy's shoes.

**X-X**

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Lucy continued roaming and searching around the school when she found a spot of blue in the corner, her eyes widening in recognition. "Happy?!"

Said cat turned its head around to face the blonde, quickly pouncing on her chest, making the blonde giggle once again. It purred.

"Aw, I miss you too Happy." Lucy smiled as she put down the little blue feline, this time leaning down to its level. "Ne, Happy, where's Natsu-san?"

Happy rose a blue brow at her, his confusion growing when he saw a pink envelope with a heart on it crumpled up inside Lucy's fist.

Deciding to just see what happens, Happy raised his paw to the hall just up ahead. He meowed.

"Thanks, Happy." Lucy thanked the cat as she started running off again, newly found determination running through her.

Though it didn't really last long.

"What is it?" Lucy paused when she heard Natsu's voice from the other side of the wall. Just when a smile was about to crawl on her lips, she heard another voice.

"Um, Natsu-san…I was just thinking if…" Lucy's eyes widened.

"If what?"

"If…" Oh no, please don't tell her—

"If you'll please go out with me?!" And that's when everything shattered in Lucy's world.

**(X-X-X) **

Lucy gloomily walked down the school hallway and into the lockers, Happy not far behind.

When she reached her locker, she quickly remembered her love letter that's now probably rotting in the waste basket she threw it in. Great, what a waste. She spent 5 whole hours making that letter then it ended up just like that.

Sighing, Lucy looked down at Happy who was looking at her with a worried look on his face, giving him a weak smile. "I'll get over it Happy, don't worry." The cat rubbed the palm of his paw on her shoe, probably a comforting gesture.

"If you could, send your owner my best regards." She told the now frowning cat.

Ignoring the look on the feline's face, she opened her locker to see an envelope falling from the first shelf and onto Happy's head. Kneeling down, Lucy took it out of the cat's eyes and examined it.

"I don't remember having this in here." Lucy muttered as she eyed the envelope suspiciously. Opening it, she found a letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_You might not know it, but I have always stared at you from a distance…_

_You're very pretty, that's why…_

_I always get scared every time I try to confess to you…_

_So I'll just say it through this letter…_

_I love you,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Lucy stared at the letter a little longer before she crumpled it up.

"If someone's making fun of me then they better know that I hate jokes like these." Lucy growled as she threw it on the floor, closing her locker before she proceeded to go to her next class in a very bad mood, leaving a confused Happy behind.

A few minutes after Lucy left, a figure appeared next to Happy, picking up the crumpled letter and sighing.

"Damn." Hearing the familiar voice of his owner, Happy looked up to see none other than Natsu, who now stared at the poor piece of paper with hurt in his eyes.

"Well, shit." A gloomy aura seemed to have spread around Natsu as he threw the crumpled piece of paper in a nearby waste basket, walking away shoving a hand into his pocket while he ran the other through his pink hair, Happy running after him, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Doesn't that just fill you with so much rage?**

**Hahaha, I didn't really know how to make up a good title for this story but eh, screw it.**

**This is inspired by a very good friend of mine. So, it's also dedicated to her. Just so she would finally realize just how much she is being such a pussy.**

**If possible, this is also dedicated to all of you hopeless romantics out there! Be a man! Or woman!**

**Please read my other story 'Marry Me'! I promise, humor is 99% guaranteed. And also I think I won't be able to update anything because apparently my family and I have something to do and I have no free time. D:**

**But I'll be back! Eventually, so let me know if you guys will be waiting! Especially to those readers who actually liked to read my stories. I'll be posting something special for you guys along with 2 updates of 'Marry Me!' when I return, so please look forward to it!**

**I should stop babbling, seriously.**

**By the way, like it? Hate it? Love it? Please do tell your opinion and review!**

**Ja ne!**

**~Shoyukine**


End file.
